User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 11 - Such Bravery
Inside The Nether, SpongeBob and Patrick both comes out of the portal* *Then they get up to see their friends around* Squidward: Where's Sandy? Patrick: <:/ We did everything we could. Squidward: :/ What are you saying? Pearl: SpongeBob? What is he talking about? Because it doesn't sound... SpongeBob: >:/ He froze. Pearl: >:/ What does that even mean? Patrick: <:O What... no. You cannot... SpongeBob: >:/ Sandy is still up there. Patrick: You cannot put that on me. I got scared. :( Just for a second. Squidward: >:( You got scared? Patrick: It wasn't my fault. Squidward: >:( You got scared and it's not your fault?! >:/??... Pearl: -_- Back off, Squidward. Can you stop blame others? Squidward: We gotta go back. *Squidward goes to the portal, the portal is then blocked by Pearl, Pearl blocks Squidwards way suddenly!* Pearl: No! We just have to wait. Think about what you're walking into. Squidward: Well, SpongeBob? You want to go back, don't you? SpongeBob: We should go back. Squidward: See, Pearl? SpongeBob is right! Pearl: She just needs more time. SpongeBob: Sandy needs our help. We're going. Patrick: :D *Points forward at the portal!* Hey! There she is! SpongeBob: z:O Come on... <:( Come on! *Sadly, Plankton is the one suddenly who is out of the portal, nobody is happy!* SpongeBob: NOOOO! Plankton: *Gets up* -_- You again. *Deathwing appears out of the portal too, everybody panics!* SpongeBob: Gah! *Or Squidward? *Shrugs* MAYBE?!?!?* *Anyway, as everybody dodges it, SpongeBob ducks one more time and then... Deathwing ruins the portal, the gang is stuck in this world now! Deathwing returns to well murder people omg Deathwing!!* Squidward: The Portal! SpongeBob: It's... Gone! Squidward: And WHO should we blame!?? Plankton: Why are you all staring at me!? SpongeBob: >:/ Plankton. Plankton: >:( You ruined everything! SpongeBob: :O WHAT!? Plankton: Don't pretend you don't know, thief. You took my most valuable potion... Yes, it is THAT valuable, the potion was a recipe for The "Plankton" Family's ages, the potion is ruined! Because of you! And what should've been my moment of triumph! *Everybody seems angry at him, even SpongeBob!* SpongeBob: >:/ This is all your fault! Plankton: >:/ I had a plan! And you interfered. *Plankton is pretty mean??* *Plankton cross arms!* SpongeBob: Your plan was to set off a dragon in a theater full of people. A DRAGON! Plankton: DUH! That's genius! A dragon I could control. That is, until you showed up. SpongeBob: Good point!..... Plankton: There's nothing left up there! Nothing but that Deathwing. Squidward: >:/ *Snorts!* Why are we wasting time talking to this jerk? We have to go and get Sandy! Plankton: :( The squirrel. I saw her. Patrick: :O What? Plankton: While I was running toward the portal I passed her. She was running in the opposite direction. *SpongeBob suddenly looks shocked!* *SpongeBob suddenly gasps!* Plankton: Such bravery. Of course, there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. *SpongeBob suddenly looks angry!* >:( And your friend has crossed it. I'm saying she's stupid. Your friend is even stupid as one huge, much obese, pink, idiot! Patrick: >:/ HEY!! SpongeBob: Now, Patrick. >:/ She's going to make it. Plankton: <:) You're concerned about your friend. It's admirable. You're all going to be dead, very soon. SpongeBob: We'll see about that. Plankton: >:D You don't even realise... you're in danger -- >:D right now. SpongeBob: So are you. Plankton: Through that tunnel is a network of mine carts built by the Order of the Rock. It's your only way out. Squidward: *Points forward* We should go that way. Patrick: Time's wasting. Let's go. SpongeBob: >:( I don't remember asking for your help! Plankton: It's not for my sake. SpongeBob: Yeah, well, keep it to yourself. Plankton: *Plankton is repeating:* >:/ There's nothing left up there. Nothing but that monster. *SpongeBob suddenly starts to look behind himself, everybody does as they heard a scary sound!* Squidward: :(... What was that? Plankton: I would wish you luck, but luck won't carry you through the Nether. You have my sympathies. *Plankton is drinking another potion which is so proof that he will turn invinsible, he disappears and laughs!* Heheheheh! *Everybody is shocked that he disappeared!* Squidward: Now where did that little piece of... Little loser go!?! Patrick: *The voice is heard again* Uhh, *Looks behind himself* :O Guys?... SpongeBob: What? Huh?... *SpongeBob sees what is behind themselves, a GIANT Huge Jellyfish! Giant Huge Jellyfish! Just huge? Ugh how huge!* *SpongeBob is scared!* *Jellyfish looks at them!* Squidward: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob: *Screams* RUN! *Everybody eh even SpongeBob yup runs away, The Jellyfish chases them!* *Something looks at them and The Jellyfish, it is an Evil Minion, Purple yes!* Evil Minion: BAAAH! You don't see that on Animal Planet! BAAAH!!!! *And Animal Planet? Sorry, i tried to make a funny comment yes funny this Minion talked, funny comment!!!* *The Gang sees mine carts in front of them, Pearl points at them!* Pearl: This must be what Plankton was talking about. *The Jellyfish behind them is once attacking them with trying to zap them, once it is attacking, everybody is moving out of the way as The Jellyfish can't pretty sure pretty get them the zap hit the wall over the mine carts!* *Everybody is getting on the mine carts, even Squidward!* SpongeBob: *As The Jellyfish is closer, SO much so closer i say!* Everybody, hold on! *The Mine Carts are on, they leave as The Jellyfish can't catch them now, it just stands there, disappointed!* *End of Part 11!* Category:Blog posts